


The WatchTower

by TigersaAmante07



Series: Gotham Day Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Gotham (TV), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Baby Batcat grownup, BatCat, Brulina, Busy Bats, Cat, Catwoman meets heroes, Comedy, F/M, Family, Flash is a great guy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gotham Batcat, Heroes, Humor, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy?, Romantic Fluff?, Supes and Catwoman are friends, Thieving, bat, otp, pure silliness, slight nod to WonderBats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersaAmante07/pseuds/TigersaAmante07
Summary: Selina decides to pay a little visit to the Justice League Headquaters.





	The WatchTower

For years, he chase her. For years, they fought together as well as against but always came back. For years they loved each other. But even after all those years, after all those years of fighting crime and trusting her, he still didn’t take her up to the WatchTower after it was made and put into orbit. 

 

She didn’t entirely care at first as it was a bunch of super heroes but the damn place was in space. _Space!_ Not many had the chance to go up to space without actually having to study for it. She was more annoyed when Dick got to go up there. Sure, he was Robin but, her own adopted son got to go to space before her. But what really ticked her off was she met the two people who began the league with Bruce, and she still hadn’t been able to go up. There was Superman who she easily found out to be Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. 

 

_Bruce was sitting at his computer as usual as Selina and Dick did their usual competition. Both Selina and Dick where doing handstands seeing who could last the longestwhen a surprise visitor came through the caves entrance from the woods. Immediately Dick’s eyes widened seeing one of his favorite heroes, and then he made his way down to the area both Bruce and Superman where._

 

_“Dick,” Selina spoke, getting back on her feet, walking on the cold cave floor barefooted._

 

_“Whoa you're really him!? You-Your’re Superman! In my house! Well- cav-,” he extended the ‘v’ until he continued on saying, “I-I’m Dick- uh,” Dick paused reconsidering his introduction. “Richard Grayson!”_

 

_Selina came behind Dick, smiling down at him being absolutely flabbergasted, then looks up to the all powerful man. He looked so familiar and Selina just couldn’t help but look at him with a more intense look._

 

_Superman gave her an odd look but then smiled down at the child, and held out a hand, ‘It’s nice meeting you Richard.”_

 

_Bruce gave Selina a look, then to his son. Selina got the message but immediately gave him a displeased look. “Come on Dick,” she tickled the black haired boy out of the cave._

 

_Once Bruce and Superman were done talking and Selina came back, after Dick feel asleep, sneaking back into the cave, Bruce called her out. “Selina.”_

 

_“I’m not sorry. I’m about to be the detectives wife and he looked familiar. He’s Clark Kent isn't he?” Bruce smirked. “Ha!” She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Bruce’s neck. “I’m not going to lie that makes him a bit hotter.” Bruce’s smirk fell into a frown and then his famous glare came up, as he recalled Selina enjoying talking to Superman’s reporting human self._

 

Then there is Diana Prince. Wonder Woman. Amazon Princess from an island of only woman. To say she was jealous the first time was an understatement. 

 

She remembered the night that she meet Diana. It was at the same gala she met Clark. Bruce had taken Selina with him as his date, as the event was in metropolis and he had promised to take her with him, but at the same time they were there to do some investigating on Lex Luther. As he was the distraction she went to to the real job at hand, however, when she came back from it she saw Bruce dance with a flawless, tall, gorgeous figure woman, and Selina saw the look she gave him. 

 

As Selina met the woman a second time, when she was in her Wonder Woman persona, while Selina was dressed in her night attire, more so playing a game of cat and mouse with Bruce, after she stole a jewel, Selina saw how close and cheeky she was beside Bruce as he was Batman, but what truly ticked her off was him calling her princess. Of course Bruce had to assure her everything was fine, after Selina had confronted him during a bit of a spar. 

 

_“You seem a bit angry with me Selina,” he spoke, blocking her kicks._

 

_“What would give you that impression?” Her brows where narrowed, as she imagined each hit being Diana._

 

_“Selina,” he held her foot, “what’s wrong?”_

 

_“Nothing, what would I be upset about?”_

 

_Bruce being clueless as ever, eyed her, “you’ve been a bit off lately.”_

 

_“You mean ever since your ‘Princess’ came into play.”_

 

_Bruce sighed, understanding her anger at his poor choice of words, however, didn’t count for the fact she was going to kick him when he let her foot go. He guessed he deserved that, not entirely sure, but as he held his jaw after she kicked him, which she held back from a bit even though it still hurt, he inquired, “are you jealous?” She didn’t answer, “Selina, I don’t have feelings for Diana.” She still didn’t respond so he pulled her to him, hugging her close, “She is nothing but a friend.”_

 

_“Sure. Amazon warrior, demi goddess, ‘Princess’.” he heard her double meaning, “I’m so sure, you’re just friends. She eyes you like candy.”_

 

Bruce swiped the underside of his mouth asking sure there wasn’t any blood, but then looked at her giving her a bit of a smirk, _“Almost every female does,” he joked but she only continued to glare,_ “ _I’ll admit, you’re hot when you’re jealous but you have no reason to be.” She still wasn’t having it, so he tried to joke again, “truthfully this jealousy is hidden a bit better than when Silver,” Selina growled hating it when Bruce reminded her of that time._

 

_Her eyes glared up at him as she spoke with a serious expression, “You know you’re digging yourself a grave here.”_

 

_Bruce laughed finding the matter at hand more hysterical than anything, “So you can kiss Clark twice,” he saw the twitch of the smile as they both recalled her kissing Clark as his farm boy self and Superman, “but I can’t call a woman what she_ literally _is.”_

 

_“Not when she eyes you like that,” Selina said with a pointed look._

 

_“And you call me possessive,” he muttered, but hugged her closer, “I’m sorry Selina, but truthfully, you’re the only one I love.”_

 

_“I better be,” she pushed away from him before he laid a kiss on her lips, “if she comes close to you again I promise to scratch her eyes out.” Bruce watched as she got back into position, smirking at his girlfriend._

 

But she now knew both heroes, so she thought she’d at least get to go up there once, especially as she was close to a special certain one and knowing the others to that help started it. But as the Zeta tube stood there in the cave, she still had yet to have gone to space.

 

She had been spinning in Bruce’s car, that was in front of the giant monitor screen, waiting for Bruce’s return fro the Justice League as she had just come back from her patrol. Selina was obviously bored as she finished her report that Bruce made her right out every time she came back from patrolling, like she was some kind of cop. So she tapped her metal sharp claws, making them click on the metal table, hearing the echoes of the clicks along with the wings of bats flapping and water hitting the grow, while she looked to the Zeta Tub behind her.

 

It wasn’t even minutes when she spun to face back to the monitor, groaning, pushing herself away from the monitor, grabbing her cowl and went to the Zeta tube. As she stood in front of the tube, there was a pad beside it, asking for a code. She could’ve bothered hacking it, but she knew Bruce well enough, knowing most of his codes, but she also saw the smudges on the numbers. It was barely a challenge as she got the code within the first try to work.She then saw different selection of areas to go, which she hadn’t even known about and she noticed a couple of names that were on the other side of the world. As she continued to see all the options of places to go she wondered why she hasn’t done this earlier to travel around. 

 

Her eyes had been on Paris for a while but she decided to go to her main point of interest. She quickly selected the Watch Tower and entered the tube. 

 

She wasn’t exactly sure how the teleportation of this thing worked, but if Bruce came back in it fine, she knew it was safe. 

 

Within a blink of an eye, she saw a different place. It was a walkway, that had the walls clear to she space, just like in an aquariumwalking in a tube under sharks. She was in complete awe until, a blaring sound rang in her ears and everything started to shine in red. 

 

“ _Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert.”_

 

Selina quickly put on her goggles that were laying on her head and rushed to get through the runway, as much as she really wanted to stare at at the Earth from this different point of view rather than on the TV or her phone. 

 

As she ran passed a ring of the tube runway, lasers appeared and she only knew that the next one would do the same. She pushed herself harder to pass it however as she got closer she saw a green gas starting to escape it. _Shit!_ She was glad that Bruce had made her a small gas mask that fit inside her belt, as she grabbed it and put it on.She took a breath inside it and started to make a move again when she saw fire mixed with what looked like electrical sparks cover the floor. _Really?_ She cracked her whip, attaching it onto a an opening, to were she could pull herself, across the sparking flaming floor. As she passed the floor, she jumped past the next ring, that had lasers cross it once more. She looked back, sad that her whip was now broken, but then realized the door in front was shut closed. 

 

_You must really hate me Bruce._

 

She whipped out the gadget she stole from Bruce a while ago, and that Dick had to sadly show her how to use, hacking into the system. The gas was getting through the lasers, but she quickly opened the door jumping through. She then closed the door, hearing the hard metal door connect with the ground, then feeling the rattle as she sat on the floor. 

 

As she sat there she released a breath smiling to herself. _Still got it._ She then looked up seeing Superman with his fists on his hips, as well as the amazon princess who stared her down, while a couple of other leaguers who she believed to be the Green Lantern and Aquaman, stood nearby, well, the Green Lantern was hovering over everyone. As she looked to them she started to laugh a little but as her eyes came across Bruce in his cowl, she only managed to grin, like a cat who ate the canary, and look up at him, “Your security sucks.”

 

She heard Batman, sigh heavily as he shook his head, but passed his league members either way and handed a hand to her, which she took willingly. 

 

“Hi Handsome,” she said as he pulled her off the ground.

 

“What are you doing Cat?”

 

She shrugged, “testing out your shitty security.”

 

“Thinking that the Batman made it, I thought it has been fine,” Superman spoke nonchalantly, shrugging, which Selina only scoffed at. 

 

“Point taken.”

 

Batman then walked up towards Selina, towering over her but not with a menacing posture but rather one he would usually use to touch his forehead against hers. “You helped greatly, Cat, however, I was in an important meeting. I’ll talk to you later. You’re free to walk around.” Selina’s eyes sparked at that and in that moment she saw a slight tug on his lips. “Just don’t cause any more trouble.”

 

“I make no promises Bat.” She knew he rolled his eyes but he turned around and walked away with Wonder Woman and Superman behind. Superman gave her a smile, which she returned.

 

“Wait you’re just going to let her walk freely around in our headquarter?” Green Lantern exclaimed, looking from her to the walking figures. He groaned, “I have my eye on you.”

 

“I’m sure everyone does,” Selina winked, but walked the other way regardless. 

 

She wasn’t entirely in her comfort zone as she began to walk around the giant halls, feeling a lot like when she was younger and Bruce made her go to galas and fundraisers with him, somewhere she didn’t belong. But this felt odder as she knew there were heroes here, and Bruce wasn’t around her, she was only lucky no hero was coming around. 

 

 

But as one of the halls finally opened up like the runway, allowing her to see the open void of space, she just stopped at stared. Stared at the thousand of stars glittering. Stared at the moon. 

 

“Amazing isn’t it?” a happier voice spoke excitedly near her ear.

 

She jumped, with a kick, but a hand caught her leg. She had been so zoned out she hadn’t paid attention to her surroundings, to when a man in a tight skinned red and yellow suit approached from behind. 

 

“Sorry,” he spoke letting go of her leg. He then extended his arm, “The Flash,” he smiled, bit she only blinked. 

 

She didn’t speak for a little but then it hit her, and she pointed at him stating more than questioning, “Fastest man alive.”

 

“Yup,” he moved behind her, “and,” he extended the word, as he tapped her shoulder, “you are-“ he paused, “Catwoman. Didn’t expect a thief to come here. Huh. Should’ve brought my cuffs with me,” he gave her a bright smile. Selina looked at him shocked as to what he said, but curled her lips in as she smiled at the Scarlet speedster. “Well I know Batman’s here, and I know you wouldn’t try and thief around with a bunch of heroes inside, so clearly you were allowed up.”

 

Selina spoke with a bit of annoyance, “you can say that,” her weight shifted to one side as she crossed her arms, looking to the side. 

 

Flash smiled, laughing a bit, “Want me to show you around?” He held out his elbow, which she greatly appreciated and took. “Welcome to the WatchTower!” The speedster extended his one unoccupied arm out. 

 

The two walked together arm in arm around the orbiting tower, with Flash speaking about about how there are training, medical and bed rooms, enough to occupy those who either don’t have a home or need one for the night. As Flash, showed her around she was given odd looks from others, which she could only assume some had known her for her thieving side, but she couldn’t care less as she was most fascinated with the technology around her. The technology was outstanding, and very tempting to take when it came to the gadgets. 

 

The flash broke her from her thoughts as he “You hungry? We have some amazing cafeteria food.”

 

“Whose giving the star ratings?”

 

“Robin and I,” Flash smirked, she smiled at the thought knowing Dick and his ability eat more than any average human. 

 

Selina wasn’t about to be the one to prevent the speedster from eating so she shrugged gesturing a yes, which he then picked her up, and sped her to the food area, which she barely registered until she was placed on a chair. 

 

Within seconds a rather large of abundance of food appeared in front of her. She blinked, then looked around her to see a bunch of heroes looking at her. She lowered her head not too happy with the scene the Flash made, but he clearly didn’t care. 

 

“Sorry I eat a lot. Fast metabolism,” he chuckled. “Dig in!”

 

Selina wasn’t entirely too comfortable with how many heroes there were around her but she couldn’t lie that the amount she had come across and where in her presence now was surprising. 

 

“Hey Lantern!” Flash shouted, and immediately his friend came over.

 

“What is she doing with you?” the white man surrounded by a green area asked. 

 

“I’m giving her a tour around,” Flash spoke happily. 

 

Before the Green Lantern spoke once more Selina interrupted, seeing him for the second time around and seeing his right hand with a green ring on it. “What exactly are your powers?”

 

The Green Lantern eyed her down, but he decided to tell her, “I’m a Green Lantern gifted this ring from the Green Lantern Corp. to protect this universe.”

 

“So the ring gives you power?”

 

“Anything I imagine I can create with this-“ he look to his hand where his ring was no longer on. “Hey!” 

 

Selina smiled up at him as she held the ring in her hand. “Kind of a flaw if I can take it off that easily from you,” she beamed, putting the ring on her finger, and made a green Cat appear, while the Flash burst into laughter. The cat hissed at the exposed Green Lantern, until a tall green alien came into view and snapped her from playing with the ring, which gave the green hero a chance to take it from her finger. 

 

“Hi J’onn!”Flash’s voice spoke as she stared at the alien. “He’s known as the Martian Manhunter. He’s from Mars,” Selina could have swore Flash was geeking out a little about that fact for a while now. 

 

She had to admit, even with Clark being Superman who was from another planet she never expected to meet a Martian from Mars. 

 

“I do hope you didn’t take anything from the gadget room Miss. Kyle.”

 

“Whoa!” She exclaimed, feeling a slight fuzzy feeling enter her mind, noticing it was him. 

 

“I apologize for reading your mind, however, I was wondering if you were truly trust worthy.”

 

Selina shrugged, although not entirely pleased, but“understandable, Batman questioned that for many years early on,” she plucked a grape into her mouth, as she thought about the past, when she had more issues than anyone her age should have had and Bruce always questioned where her loyalty lied. 

 

“I wouldn’t say that,” she heard the deep gravel in his voice and she looked back at the man she loved. “Enjoy your tour?”

 

“Better than the greeting I was given,” she said in a playful angry tone, laying her head on her hand, eating another grape.

 

He gave her a slight smirk, “I’m sure I can make up for such,” he sat beside her. 

 

“You can try,” her voice was laced with annoyance.

 

“Are you upset since you ticked off the silent alarm?”

 

“Only this time,” she spoke carelessly. 

 

Flash saw a shadow of a smirk cross the face of man with the cowl on.

 

“I’m surprised it took you this long to sneak up here, or even try to charm your way up here.”

 

Something sparked in her as she heard what he spoke, so she stood up was a tense posture and narrowed eyes, “Are you telling me the only way I was getting up here was being you’re security tester.” He didn’t respond, and she wasn’t sure whether it was because he was trying to keep up his Batman persona who was always such a tough or because it was the truth. She shook her head smirking, “Jerk.”

 

“Who better to test out our security than Catwoman to tell us how to better our safeguard?”

 

“Trying to feed my ego Wa-“ she paused realizing her mistake, “Bats?”

 

“Always the best case scenario when you’re angry with me,” he smugly said as Selina snorted, which only made Bruce smile at her.

 

Flash wasn’t entirely sure what he was seeing but he continued to eat his food, as he watched the two black clad figures in front like a show. 

 

“How do you like the views?”

 

“I’ll admitthe ones in front are kind of bland compared to the ones I’ve seen through the large windows,” she smirked, hearing Flash laughing but then, realized she was speaking about the three men in front, yelling a “Hey!” Selina smiled, but got up as she finished her last grape, “I should get going.”

 

Batman didn’t offer so Flash did instead, as he swallowed down his food and cleaned his face within seconds. “Do you want me to show you the way back to the Zeta Tubes?”

 

“I think I’ll manage,” she shrugged, but then walked up to him, “Thank you,” and kissed his cheek close to his mouth. As she pulled back she saw his face redden, then winked at him and walked out. 

 

As she walked out, Flash looked to Batman who only looked at him, and through the cowl Flash wasn’t sure if the man was glaring at him or not, but he wasn’t pleased with the look. Batman then stood, only a couple of minutes after she left and left the room filled with League members. 

 

“She’s his wife, isn’t she?” Flash asked J’onn. 

 

“Soon to be.”

 

“Is there a possibility you can erase that from Batman’s mind?” The Flash questioned his green friend. 

 

“No,” J’onn deadpanned as he stared down at the speedster.

 

“I’m a dead man,” Barry spoke more to himself then to the Martian right beside him. 

——————————

Selina was back in the cave, now in black leggings and a dark teal sports bra, walking back to the monitor to put it back to sleep for the night, until a hand wrapped around her waist and spun her to face the man under the cowl. 

 

He raised a brow, as he didn’t make any other movements or even a sound, which was his way of saying, _why?_

 

She smiled, “I was bored handsome. I was waiting for you but the thought got more tempting the longer I waited.” He scoffed, “You know I like Barry,” she said after a pause, which she only heard a growl for afterwards. “You’re only upset with him now because I kissed him, but you like his research and how smart he is, I’ve read your notes.” Bruce sighed heavily knowing to change the encryption of his files, again, but before he could speak she knew she was going to get a mouth full of her kissing another League member.“I only kissed Barry on the cheek,” she spoke without a care, “But Clark was a well worth one, both times,” she smirked, wiggling her brows a bit as she spoke the last two words.

 

“If you kissing a league member is how you’re going to get back at me for anything I do, I may as well ban you from here,” Selina burst into laughter.

 

“That’s not much of a punishment. I’ve seen it now. I’m happy, the members are just a bonus” she shrugged. She then tapped Bruce, “Come on Billionaire Bats, get me to bed before Supes or Flash has a chance.” She snickered pecking Bruce’s lips as he glared at her but picked her up putting her over his shoulder. 

 

“I think I have a better punishment,” he said as he carried her up the stairs. 

 

Selina grinned even though she couldn’t see his face, “and whats that darling?”

 

Bruce smirked wickedly to himself as he spoke, “We’re getting a dog.”

 

Selina’s eyes widen, “Oh no we’re not!” She began to kick her legs and smack his caped back. 

 

“I believe its only fitting to buy a dog for every time you kiss a League Member. I should get two-“

 

“Bruce you get two and I’ll kill you making sure they eat your remains!”

 

“But I’ll be nice and only get one.” Selina’s lip curled in disgust. “A big one.” He grinned, “maybe a Great Dane.”

 

Selina growled with pure anger, “Oh go to hell!”

 

His laughter filled the silence of the study room as they entered through the fireplace wall. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest I had a totally different idea in mind as I listened to Frank Sinatra's "Fly me to the Moon" but then this happened and I just was carried away and had fun writing it, as well as Flash (watched a bit of Justice League/Unlimited clips cause he honestly was one of the best characters in that show). Also I hoped you enjoyed this... oddness.  
> Kudos or Comment if you enjoyed and you have an awesome day Peeps.:)


End file.
